Lucky Git
by captainjen
Summary: Mickey comes across an old photo in Clive's shed. 9Rose. Reuploaded from 2005.


**(A/N) **Not the best, but still makes me go aww.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Important: **I don't actually know if the names of Clive's kids (and on reflection I now I realise he only had a son) and wife were actually mentioned. And if they were I can't remember them so I'm just making them up.

**Love**

"There you go, Mickey. Mum told me to bring ya a cuppa tea." Clive's son Jamie pushed open the shed door and slapped the mug on the table, spilling it on papers.

"Cheers, Jamie," Mickey mumbled, scribbling something on the back of a photograph.

Since Clive's death, Mickey had been searching through all of the information about the Doctor in Clive's shed. Clive's family did not object, they thought it was a way of keeping part of him alive. He had been so passionate about his 'studies' into the existence of the mysterious stranger to Earth, that his wife thought he would have wanted someone to carry on the 'legacy'.

"So…what you looking for today?" Jamie asked, slowly wandering around the shed, fingering photos and papers hanging from a line of string.

"Looking for stuff to do with the Doctor," Mickey mumbled, still not properly paying attention. He moved the photograph aside that he had just marked and moved on to the stack of papers Jamie had just spilt tea all over.

"You're always looking for stop to do with that bloke. Why? Why's he so interesting?" Jamie asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Hard to explain." Mickey said, setting down the papers. "Him and me, we've both got something in common."

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" Jamie asked.

"Rose Tyler."

"What?"

"Rose Tyler. You remember. The girl that came to see your dad one day about the Doctor. Blonde, nineteen…" Mickey elaborated.

"Yeah, I remember her. What's she got to do with that Doctor bloke?"

"She's with him now." Mickey said sullenly.

"He's her new fella, is he?" Jamie smirked.

"No!" Mickey snapped at once. Though, in a strange way, Mickey supposed he _was_ the new man in Rose's life. Well… not _new_. They'd been off in that police box of his for a while now.

Mickey saw Jamie roll his eyes as he strolled around the shed. He obviously thought Mickey was as crackers as his dad had been. How on _earth_ could that Rose girl be off with a man he was fairly sure didn't exist?

"So you're looking for something to do with Rose Tyler in this heap of junk?" Jamie asked, playing along to humour Mickey.

"Something like that…" Mickey muttered, returning to the tea stained papers.

"What are you doing?" asked Olivia, Clive's daughter, as she poked her head around the door.

Mickey looked up. He liked Olivia a lot better then Jamie. Oh sure, he liked Jamie well enough, but Olivia, he could tolerate more. She didn't talk as much and was more helpful then Jamie who just asked endless questions.

"Man stuff," Jamie snapped. "Go away."

Mickey smirked. Annoying as Jamie could be, he thought the kid was pretty funny.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Right. What are you really doing?" Olivia ignored her brother, and focused her attention on Mickey.

"Looking for something to do with Rose," Mickey informed her. On more then one occasion Olivia had stumbled across an extraordinary piece of evidence, be it a photo or forgotten diary entry of someone passed, completely by accident but it had proven to be of great use to Mickey.

"Flower or person?" Olivia asked, strolling slowly along the shed, taking in photos, drawings and great volumes of books.

"Person. Rose Tyler. She came to see your dad once. She's blonde, about nineteen, might be older if she's described in this lot though…" Mickey motioned around to the 'junk' surrounding him.

"Any idea where she might be in here?" Olivia mumbled, stopping to inspect the books.

"Nope," Mickey sighed.

"Olivia, you're not helping. Get out." Jamie huffed.

She once again ignored him. Deciding to abandon the books she moved onto a box that had been tucked away at the back of the bookcase.

She tugged it out and threw off the lid. Peering inside she smiled, and picked out a photo frame. She handed it to Mickey.

"That her?" She asked.

Mickey's mouth dropped when he saw the picture.

It was a black and white photo of Rose and the Doctor sometime in the sixties, surrounded by what looked like hippies all making 'peace' signs. Rose was dressed in sixties hippy attire while the Doctor was in his usual custom of a beaten up leather jacket.

"Come on." Olivia tugged her brother out of the shed, despite his protests, and didn't wait for a thank you from Mickey.

Mickey was too shocked to even notice them leave.

He gazed down at Rose. His Rose.

No. Not _his_ Rose. She wasn't his any more. She was the Doctor's. That much was clear, even from a quick glimpse at this photo. She had her arm around his waist and his was around her shoulders. That was all. But Mickey knew that _wasn't_ all.

It was so much more. He had known for a while that the Doctor and Rose weren't 'just friends' even though they pretended to be. Beneath the surface there was something else. Mickey was scared to admit it to himself. He had lost Rose to a 900-year-old Time Lord and now…

The Doctor and Rose Tyler were in love.

"Lucky git."

- Fin -


End file.
